Mine
by 1animelover16
Summary: When a 15 year old Maka Albarn, runs away from home she meets Soul. Maka can't seem to get over her past. With souls help can she? When she decides to write a song for him everything changes. AU SoMa.
1. Home?

**Hey everyone Alexis here. This is my first fan fic so the comments are helpful but please don't be too harsh! :) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Soul Eater (sadly)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Home?<p>

_ "How could you!?" _

_ "I can explain!"_

_ "Goodbye Spirit, Forever."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Maka woke up crying. <em>Why'd Papa have to go and cheat on mama. Why couldn't he just love her. <em>She thought wiping stray tears from her face. It had been two weeks since she left, she couldn't handle mama being gone so late one night she just packed her bags and ran...

* * *

><p><em>"Oh Spirit!" cried out,yet another random woman, happily. Maka didn't think he would start bringing women home after mama left, but she was wrong. This was the third woman within the first week and she was sick of it. So she went to her closet and packed a few clothes in a small bag, along with a picture of her and mama and a few other necessities. He didn't even notice her walk out the door, he was to "busy" with what's her face. She just kept walking and hardly even noticed that she had migrated into the actual street, frankly she didn't care, why should she? She stopped dead in her tracks, complete froze, when she saw a bright orange bike practically flying towards her.<em>

_ "Shoot!" the man yelled. He was less than a foot from hitting Maka when the bike finally came to a stop. _

_ "What the.." he mumbled,rather loudly._

_ "I-I'm sorry" Maka said, she was still really flustered and reeling from almost being hit. The man had a very strange appearance. He had white hair, and red eyes, like an albino, but he was tan. It was rather unsettling. She was even more frightened when he smiled at her, revealing his jagged teeth. At the same time though they made him, oddly... attractive? Maka observed, because he was, honestly, very attractive._

_ "It's no problem." he said, "You look like you've had a hellish night, are you okay?" _

_ "Well no not really..." Maka admitted confusing her self, she never showed her emotions, especially not to random strangers._

_ "Why don't you tell me about it, I'm Soul by the way."_

_ "O-okay, and I'm Maka, by the way." She said, before explaining everything...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Maka heard a knock on her door before a gentle voice ask her, "You alright Maka, I heard you crying?" It was Soul, she had been living in his spare bedroom since that night and she was very happy too have a room mate that cared as much as Soul.<p>

"Yeah, I'm Fine" she said, though they both knew that wasn't true.

* * *

><p>I walked into Maka's room. I had heard her crying in her sleep, it happens too often, and I don't know why, but it makes me feel awful. She was just sitting there in the dark, tear stains on her cheeks. I couldn't help but think that she was beautiful, even when she was crying. Her emerald eyes and ash blonde hair. Oh and those legs man What I would like to- No I mentally slapped myself. I've only known her for about to weeks, but I already think I want to protect her, no matter what, and I cannot, for the life of me, figure out why.<p>

"Hey." I said, "It's alright, please don't cry" This however only made her cry more as I sat down on her bed and lightly stroked her back as she held onto me.

"Come on pigtails, lets go." I said as I picked up the still crying 15 year old and carried her too my room. She didn't struggle or object so I placed her in my bed and got in next too her. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her until her breathing finally slowed and evened and I let myself fall asleep as well.

* * *

><p><em>I think I'm going to like living here, home. <em>Maka thought, just before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! so how'd you like it? Please review I love the feed back!<strong>


	2. Love?

**Hey Guys! Chapter 2 already!? YAHOO! (Get it 'cause Black*Star says it _all_** **the time) **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Soul Eater (sadly)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Love?<p>

Maka woke up next to Soul in his bed and turned to face him before smiling back at the smirk on the already awake albino's face.

"Are you feeling better, now Maka?" Soul asked, the smirk not fading.

"Yeah, thanks, you know you didn't have to that right?" She said, still smiling as well. She honestly didn't know why she was so happy, but she just couldn't help it.

"It wouldn't be very cool if I hadn't." He whispered his face now inches, no, _centimeters_, from hers. Maka felt herself begin to blush and looked down to try and hide it only to realize that, Soul, was, in fact, shirtless. She felt her face heat up even more. She slowly looked back up and met his gaze before they simultaneously leaned in and briefly brushed lips.

* * *

><p>I looked back at her my face suddenly heating, <em>I just kissed Maka, <em>I thought. I suddenly couldn't resist the urge to close the gap once more. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. The reaction I got was a surprised gasp, before she as well kissed back just as passionately. I couldn't help but smirk against her lips. I was about to deepen the kiss further when I heard a certain "assassin" burst through my front door. _CRAP! _ I thought pulling back and scrambling to put on a shirt, before Black*Star could see the position Maka and I where in. Maka must have noticed my urgency because she swiftly peeked out my door and ran back to her room.

* * *

><p>Maka got back to her room before, shutting, and sliding, down her bedroom door. She didn't know <em>what<em> she was feeling but it was amazing. She didn't get why kissing had made her that happy. Sure she wasn't the most socially active person but she had kissed people before. _What was different this time? _She thought to herself before getting dressed into proper clothes. She had been wearing a huge shirt and short-shorts, for her that was not acceptable to be walking around in, especially since some stranger (at least to her) was now here.

* * *

><p><em>why did he have to choose NOW, of all times to burs through my front door?! <em>I thought annoyed. I finally got to kiss Maka, but then in the process _he_ shows up. "YAHOO! SOUL, YOUR GOD HAS CHOSEN TO GRACE YOU WITH HIS PRESENCE!" Black*Star said banging on my bedroom door. _at least he had the decency to not barge into my bedroom. _I thought opening the door. "Go away Black*Star." I said, obviously irritated at his suddenly appearing. "BUT SOUL, YOUR GOD NEEDS TO SP-" "Dude, quit yelling I don't need the headache." I interrupted. "Now what is it?" I asked. "The rest of the group and I want to go to the basketball court and you haven't come in a while so I thought I'd come ask you personally." "Fine, when?" I asked, "Today at twelve." Black*Star said. "Alright I'll come, now will you please leave?" "YAHOO! SEE YOU LATER SOUL!" Black*Star said leaving. _Finally._ I thought. _I better go get Maka, now would be a good time for her to meet the gang._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Maka?" I said Soul, knocking on her door. "Yeah? Come in." She replied. Soul walked in and they both simultaneously blushed, realizing the awkwardness. "Hey, I'm meeting up with some friends, around noon. I was wondering if you wanted to go, you've been living here a while, you could make some friends." He said. "Sure that sounds fun." She said. <em>I think I'm in- no I know, I'm in love with Soul. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>What'd ya think? Please review! DFTBA (Don't Forget To Be Awesome!)<strong>


	3. Music?

**Hey Guys! Chapter 3! Sorry this chapter took so long, my internet was down due to bad weather****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater (sadly)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Music?<p>

"Hey guys, what's up?" Soul said, Maka was really nervous about meeting everyone, so she stood behind Soul out of sight. "Whose that?" Some boy asked, he looked very well put together, he had a suit on with a skull broche directly in the middle. Maka found it very peculiar, His hair was jet black and and had three white stripes on his left side, her right. "This is Maka." Soul said, "Maka this is Tsubaki," Tsubaki was tall and had black hair, she was smiling and from what Maka could tell she seemed very nice. "this is Black*Star, he's the one you heard this morning." Soul said sending an annoyed glare his way. Black*Star had _blue_ hair it was _blue! _Maka thought that was very, very, strange, her eyes actually widened when she noticed. He was rather short for a 15 or 16 year old guy, but he was still taller than Maka. "This is Kid," Said Soul, _Kid, _Maka thought, _what a peculiar name. _It was the boy who had asked who she was. "and they're Liz and Patti." Soul said gesturing too two girls, who appeared to be sisters. The one he said was Liz was tall with shoulder length blonde hair, and Patti was shorter, with shorter hair. "Corona's not here but he's got pink hair, and he's really thin." Kid added. When Kid noticed Maka's pig tails, he instantly began too fawn over how perfectly symmetrical she was. _Weird... _Maka thought, an uncomfortable expression on her face.

* * *

><p>"Kid, come on, cut it out." I said "Can't you tell your making her uncomfortable?" I was feeling really annoyed, and sorry for Maka, once Kid started... Well, you know, hard to get him to stop. "Hello, Maka." Tsubaki said, "Sorry about him, he has this weird OCD symmetry thing." Said Liz. "COME ON GUYS! YOUR GOD DEMANDS WE PLAY BASKETBALL NOW!" Said Black*Star said-yelled. <em>I hope she doesn't think they're too weird. <em>I thought.

* * *

><p>"Thanks guys, but I'm not gonna' play, I think I'll just read." Maka said nervously, <em>I guess I should have realized we would play Basketball, I mean it is a court, but I don't really know how to play. <em>"WHAT?! YOU HAVE TO PLAY! YOUR GOD DEMANDS IT!" Black*Star yelled. "But I don't really know how to play." Maka said quietly, _I'm not gonna say anything, but I know Black*Star, he went to my old school, before he moved a few years back. I wonder if he remembers me? _Maka thought. "Come on Maka, we'll show you" Said Tsubaki, with a grin, silently apologizing for Black*Star, with her eyes.

* * *

><p>A while later, after the game, everyone was hanging out under a shade tree. Maka was starting to warm up, and was fitting in well with the group. "Hey Maka, come here I need to talk to you." Tsubaki said "O-okay?" Maka said confused. After they were out of ear shot Tsubaki quietly said "You like Soul, don't you?" "Wh- what? Psshhh, yeah right, whatever." Maka said nervously. "Maka, come on, I can tell,, it's okay, I think you'd be an adorable couple." She said smiling. "So what if I do?" Maka said nervously "Well do you want him to like you too?" "yeah" "Well I have an idea" Tsubaki said "You can let me teach you guitar and you can write him a song. It would be so adorable." She said "Okay, I guess it's worth a shot, but I have to tell you I'm awful when it comes to music." "That's okay, just meet me at my house at 3:00 tomorrow and we'll get started." She said. "Okay." <em>Soul does love music, this might work, I hope it does. <em>Maka thought, biting her lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry it took so long I know I told the reviewers I'd try to update everyday. Hope your enjoying it! DFTBA!<strong>


	4. Love? (pt2)

**Hey Guys! Chapter 4! Sorry I haven't been updating frequently. You know school, and I also have the school newspaper. I'm trying my best!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Love? (pt.2)<p>

* * *

><p><em>3:00, this is when Tsubaki told me to meet her. <em>Maka thought as she knocked on Tsubaki's door. "Oh! Hey Maka!" Tsubaki said smiling. "Hey, you said to meet you at 3:00 right?" Maka asked. "Yup. Come on in." Tsubaki said as Maka walked through the door. "Well the first thing we need to do is get you a guitar, so pick one." Tsubaki gestured to a wall of guitars. "Wait your just gonna give me one? I couldn't just take one." Maka said. "It's fine, I have too many anyway." "O-okay, if your sure." Maka said. The one she picked was a red-brown one that had a faded black edging. "Well, lets get started!" Tsubaki said pulling Maka too the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>"Hey Black*Star. What's up?" I said answering my phone. <em>At least he called, instead of busting through my door. <em>I thought "Wanna hang?" He asked. "Sure, why not?" "Awesome just come over to my house. See you in a few." "Okay, bye." I said hanging up. When I got to his house I just walked in, we'd been best friend for a while, no reason to knock, he knew I was coming. After a while of video games, Black*Star suddenly asked, "So, how close are you too Maka?" "Were friends I guess, why?" "Cause I know her, she went to my old school, before I moved." He said. "Oh... Cool." I said confused. "Anyway, I know you like her, _that way._" "Wh-what? What do you mean." I asked, blushing. _Not cool Soul! Cool guys don't __**blush. **__What is wrong with me?! _I thought. "I KNOW YOU WANNA GET WITH THAT!" Black*Star yelled. _Maybe I do, but I don't know. _

* * *

><p>It'd been a few weeks and Maka was getting good at the guitar, she had even started writing a song for Soul. She got home around 8:00 and Soul was already there. "Hey Soul. I'm home." She said "Hey." Soul replied. "Maka can you come here?" Soul asked. "Yeah, coming" "I want to talk to you about what exactly happened with you and your dad." Soul said, straight to the point." "W-why?" Maka asked. "Because I can't stand, seeing and hearing you crying, every night. It breaks my heart. "My dad h-he he cheated on my m-" She was cut off by tears. Soul wrapped his arms and held her, feeling bad for making her cry.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I shouldn't have asked. <em>I thought. "And and she left," Maka said still crying "I-I was doing better, b-but then h-he started bringing h-home women." She stopped talking trying to collect herself. "I-I felt abandoned, th-" She started crying again. "M-mom was g-gone and dad didn't pay attention to me anymore. S-so I j-just left one night, and that's when I met you. You make me feel, feel like someone cares about me." She said "I do care about you Maka. It's okay, I'm here." I said, wiping away her tears. "It'll be alright, I promise." I said to her hair. I pulled up and just looked into her, beautiful, emerald eyes. Before I knew what I was doing I was kissing her. She kissed back as I parted my lips, then hers. I loved kissing her, she tasted _so good_. I didn't know why I felt so elated. _I-I'm in love. I'm in love with Maka, and it feels so good. _I thought, too soon I broke the kiss, mt cheeks red, I didn't want her too not love me back. "I-I'm gonna go to bed." I said rushing into my room.

_I'm definitely in love with Maka _I thought as I fell asleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! What'd ya think. I'm gonna update every 1-3 days. Review please! DFTBA!<strong>


	5. Me?

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating very frequently, but you know, school and other stuff.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Me?<p>

_"Soul, but..."_

_"Hush Maka. You know I love you..."_

_"I'm gonna show you how __**much **__I love you..._

* * *

><p>Maka woke up, her face burning. <em>What was that dream about. <em>She had been frequently getting dreams like that... Each one more _intimate_. Maka knew, this week she would show Soul the song... He had to know she loved him...

* * *

><p><em>"Soul, but..."<em>

_"Hush Maka. You know I love you..."_

_"I'm gonna show you how __**much **__I love you..._

* * *

><p>I woke up <em>Blushing<em>. I don't blush, and I don't usually dream about _That _either. Considering I don't have any experience. _I've got to tell her... Soon... I have too. _I realized my feelings about a week ago, ever since I keep having... _Those_... Dreams. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was 7:15. _Might as well get up. _I got up to go get some food, but when I walked by Maka's door

I had too make a double take, did I hear what I think I just heard? "...I'll tell him I love him soon... He needs to know..." I froze, before I smiled, but then I frowned. What if she was talking about someone else? _I guess I'll have to wait and see. _"I hope she means me... Cause I love her too." I said walking away.

* * *

><p><em>What!? <em>Maka thought. _Did I just hear what I think I did. "...Cause I love her too." who's her. _Maka thought flustered and confused. A blush creeping up her face

* * *

><p><em>What.. Does he...<em>

_What...Does she..._

_...Love me?_

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd ya think? Hope you like it! Sorry it's a shorter chapter. DFTBA!<strong>


	6. Yes

**Hey Guys! Chapter 6! I know I keep making posting times longer and longer but for the next few weeks I won't be able to update very often. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Yes.<p>

Maka got up and got dressed, a thousand thoughts racing through her head. _Me? Am I the girl he was talking about? _After getting dressed Maka went into the kitchen for breakfast, but realized Soul had made her food. "What's all this?" Maka gestured to the oatmeal and bacon. "I dunno just decided to make you breakfast." "Alright, thanks!" Maka said smiling. After she ate she said to Soul, "Hey, I've been playing guitar for a while now, Tsubaki taught me, could I show you a song?" Maka said rather fast. "Sure..." Soul said confused.

* * *

><p>"Sure..." I said. <em>Maka plays guitar?! How could I be so stupid as to not notice!? Idiot, so not cool. <em>I thought. _I wonder what she'll play me? _My thoughts were soon answered...

* * *

><p>Maka was very nervous, what if he rejected her? Well she'd find out. She pulled out her guitar, sat down, and began...<p>

La la_  
><em>La la la la_  
><em>La la_  
><em>La la la_  
><em>I like your smile_  
><em>I like your vibe_  
><em>I like your style_  
><em>But that's not why I love you_  
><em>

_Love...you? _Soul thought, his head spinning, cheeks turning bright red.

And I, I like the way_  
><em>You're such a star_  
><em>But that's not why I love you_  
><em>Hey_  
><em>Do you feel, do you feel me?_  
><em>Do you feel what I feel, too?_  
><em>Do you need, do you need me?_  
><em>Do you need me?_  
><em>

_Yes! Yes! A thousand times YES! Is this real?! _

[Chorus:]_  
><em>You're so beautiful_  
><em>But that's not why I love you_  
><em>I'm not sure you know_  
><em>That the reason I love you is you_  
><em>Being you_  
><em>Just you_  
><em>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
><em>And that's why I love youLa la_  
><em>La la la la_  
><em>La la_  
><em>La la la_  
><em>I like the way you misbehave_  
><em>When we get wasted_  
><em>But that's not why I love you_  
><em>And how you keep your cool_  
><em>When I am complicated_  
><em>But that's not why I love you_  
><em>

_Okay that's it it's about me, she called me cool.. _Soil thought. Mouth gaping he stared at Maka who just stared back her face a hundred different shades of crimson. "You- Wha...? But... How? Why?" Soul finally spoke. "He didn't give Maka time to answer before his lips were on hers. He layed her down on the couch, on top of her. Kissing her was so good, he was a whole new kind of happy, beyond elated. He parted her lips with his tongue, he began moving his hands all over her body. Even then it felt like there was too much space between them. They stopped to breathe, as he whispered in her ear "I love you too." In a low husky voice, _gosh he's sexy _Maka thought, kissing him again, while unbuttoning his shirt. Soul started fiddling with the buttons on Maka's shirt, trying to get it off her. He stood them up, walking to his room, kissing and pulling off clothes in the process.

* * *

><p>He turned them around in his door way, and kicked the door shut...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was a short fanfic! Can't believe it's over! Hope you all liked it! DFTBA!<strong>


End file.
